Zuko Cried
by arizony
Summary: There are a lot of Zutarians out there, and some fantastic stories by some of them. However, I think that one thing that is often overlooked in them is Zuko's sense of honor. This is an attempt to remedy that. Oh, yes, I don't own Avatar. Mike & Bryan d


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor any of the characters. Wish I did. Then my retirement would be assured. ;o))

Zuko Cried

Chapter 1

He hurriedly worked, tying down his possessions. While he did so, he thought about her, as his pain washed through him like a summer thunderstorm. Crashing and pelting him with hurt as he felt his heart break again. Aang remembered how he had gone down to the courtyard to meet Zuko to practice his firebending. As he got to the last corner, he had heard voices. They sounded like Zuko and....._Katara? _

Aang slowly walked around the corner and could barely take in the scene. Zuko and Katara were holding hands. Why?? HE barely got to hold Katara's hand, and here was Zuko, holding Katara's hand. As Aang watched in horror, he saw Katara lean in and kiss Zuko on his cheek. Now it all made sense. Katara had told him she was confused at that play. Now he knew why she was confused. Katara didn't seem to want to spend time with Aang anymore, she definitely didn't want to hold his hand, never mind kissing him, or letting him kiss her. Aang turned on his heel and left, moving quietly so as to not disturb the two.

Unbeknownst to Aang, while he had been the only one to see the two in the courtyard, he failed to notice a certain water tribe warrior and a pale-green eyed, blind earthbender in his flight. They had just come out of a side door to the summer palace when he all but flew by them, tears in his eyes.. They watched with deep concern as Aang quickly turned the corner and sped away.

Toph told Sokka that she thought she knew why Aang had acted that way. She led him to the same corner that Aang had recently rounded towards them. There, they saw Katara and Zuko, both talking and laughing while holding hands.

"Oh no", whispered Sokka, as Toph frowned. "C'mon Toph, we've gotta find Aang." So they began to head towards the stables, the first place they could think of that Aang might go.

Toph and Sokka found Aang there, with Appa. The saddle was already on Appa, and Aang was still tying the rest of his few belongings in the saddle.

"Aang, we have to talk", Toph told him as she and Sokka entered the stall. "What is going on with you?" Toph asked.

"Nothing worth talking about", said Aang as he dried his tears and began to tie everything down.

"Sorry, Aang,, but that isn't what I taught you to do", said Toph. I taught you to be an earthbender, to face your problems head on. Now, you're evading my question, and I am not going to accept that", she said, as he tried to avoid her pale green eyes.

"Yeah, Aang", added Sokka. "We're your friends. You can always tell us what is going on."

"Yeah, friends", said Aang, with obvious hurt in his voice. "You know how you can tell someone is a friend? When they hurt you, it doesn't just hurt a little. It shatters you heart." As he said this, Aang began to sob anew.

Sokka and Toph felt a combination of sorrow for their friend and some anger towards two other teens, who seemed to think they lived in a vacuum. Toph moved first. Uncharacteristic to her, she enfolded Aang in a hug, while Sokka came over to them and placed an arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy", Sokka said, "we understand heartbreak. But, you know something, you aren't alone. You have us in your corner."

"Yeah", agreed Toph, "and nobody better ever mess with our best friend."

Aang couldn't help but smile. Here he was, the most powerful bender, the Avatar, and he was being comforted by two of his best friends. He just wished Katara were one of them. Still, it was nice to know that someone cared. Slowly, his tears and sobbing began to cease.

"Thanks, guys. I really needed that. I guess I just feel all alone sometimes, and it gets to me." No way was he going to let them know what had really caused his tears.

"Relax, Aang. We understand more than what you might know. You see, we saw you trying to get away from the thing that broke your heart. You have every right to be heartbroken. I think though, that you need to talk to them before you leave. Ok?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, you're right", replied Aang.

"Toph, will you stay here with Aang until he feels ready to talk to them? I have to go take care of something," said Sokka.

"Sure, Snoozles", replied Toph, giving Sokka a grin that let him know she knew what he was going to do. "Go get the job done. We'll be along in about half an hour or so,. Oh, and I think you will find the things you have to tidy up in the parlor." Sokka grinned at her, fully understanding what, or rather, who, she meant.

Sokka left the stables, grimly heading towards the parlor of the Fire Lord's summer house. Upon reaching it, he found Katara and Zuko reclining on the love seat together as if all was right with the world. They would soon find out such was NOT the case..

Zuko Cried

Chapter 2

As Katara and Zuko sat in the parlor talking, a certain water tribe warrior in all his glory strode into the room and confronted them,

"Do you two realize what you have done? You have taken someone who has looked up to you both and literally destroyed him. You would have done a greater service to him had you just bound him and turned him over to Azula and Ozai. That would have been far less hurtful than what you two have just done!"

Zuko started to answer him, the smoke literally emanating from his mouth and nose as he spoke, "Look....." But that was all he got out before Sokka interrupted him.

"Don't tell me to look. You, with all your talk of honor, of being honorable, of seeking to do what is right! Where is the honor in betraying your best friend? Where is the honor in taking the one thing, the one PERSON, he holds most dear, even above his life itself? Where is it, oh honorable one?!" This last was spoken in a voice dripping in sarcasm and anger. Zuko could no longer hold Sokka's gaze as the words took effect.

_"Oh, no! What have I done? He's right. I have dishonored myself, I have betrayed not only Aang, I have betrayed the friendship and love of all those I hold most dear"_, were the thoughts that ran through Zuko's mind, the reality of his thoughts reflected on his face.

As this was happening, Sokka turned to Katara, "and you, you KNEW how much Aang worshipped the ground you walked on. But you couldn't even give him the decency of telling him how you felt. You just kept him on the mantlepiece like a little doll, with a** 'break glass in case of no one asking you to the dance' **sign on it. I always looked up to you Katara, but now...."

Katara felt her heart breaking, but was unwilling to admit she had done anything wrong, her pride getting in the way, "Don't tell me what to do. Just because you are my older brother doesn't mean you can tell me who I can love and who I can't. Besides, Zuko loves me. Aang never really loved me. He's just a kid. He doesn't understand love. He'll get over it."

As she said this, she stood with her arms crossed, trying to look Sokka in the eye, almost glaring at him, but couldn't stand to do so for very long. She dropped her gaze to the floor, biting her lower lip as she did so. Her conscience had begun bothering her. No, not begun, it continued to bother her. Still, she wanted to appear certain of what she had said, of what both she and Zuko had assured themselves.

Sokka looked at her, his disappointment evident. "So that is what you think love is, huh? Because someone tells you pretty words? Little sister, you have no idea what love is. Let me ask you, when ZUKO stole our mother's engagement necklace, who tried to make you feel better by making you a necklace to keep your neck warm until he risked his life to get mom's necklace back? And, when you were so tired and sick while we were traveling, who made certain you had a nice comfy grass mattress to lay on so you could sleep more comfortably? And do you know how many times Aang distracted your attention to pour his rice back into the pot when we were on short rations and you were eating far less than anyone else? Not once, not twice, not even three times. He did it multiple times over the period of a year. All because he is 'just a little kid who doesn't really love you'. I hope you are satisfied, because Aang headed to the stables. He is getting ready to leave. And do you know why? Because he is so immature and unable to really understand love, that he is willing to give up his love for you so that you can be happy with Zuko!"

As Sokka said this, Katara's heart seemed to drop in her chest. Her conscience was telling her, _'Yeah, that's what you've been trying to tell yourself. Zuko will give you everything you ever wanted. Everything you ever needed. He understands what love is.'_ As she heard her conscience telling her this, she felt almost like she had when Hama had told her that she was a bloodbender now. She remembered that day. How everyone had tried to comfort her, but only Aang could bring her out of the depths of despair that she felt.

"Both of you, do you understand WHO is the honorable one here? Do you understand who is the one who truly loves another here? Toph is comforting Aang right now because he needs someone who cares enough about him to stand by him, to help him in this hour when his heart has been broken nearly beyond repair.. Not someone who is going to gleefully twist the knife they have stabbed him in the back with."

As Sokka said this, the full weight of what they had done suddenly crashed down on both Katara and Zuko. Katara's face changed from her normal tan to an almost ashen white, while Zuko's face seemed to pale even more than normal. The shock and horror of what they had done was evident.

Unseen by all three, a dejected figure had quietly appeared beyond their view. Aang listened as Sokka told off both Zuko and Katara, as he detailed how much Aang loved Katara and how she was so caught up in immature crushes she thought was love that she couldn't recognize the real thing.

As Sokka came to an end of his "talk", Aang sighed, nearly sobbing. As he did so, everyone else in the room suddenly realized he was there. "It's alright, guys. I just wanted to let you know that I am asking your forgiveness for not being willing to be happy for you. Katara, I hope and pray that you and Zuko will be happy together. After all, that is all that I want is your happiness. Because of that, I'll be leaving so that nothing stands in the way of your happiness." Tears threatened to fall as he said this, but he kept them in check, and turned to go.

While he was talking, Katara felt tears begin to course down her cheeks. _'What had Aang ever done to deserve the pain he felt now. Sure, Zuko was an attractive and powerful guy, but, well, so was Aang. His love and willingness to do anything to protect her heart. She knew, just knew, that Zuko would never be able to do that. Sure, he was a nice guy. Sure, he was exotic, but he wasn't....he wasn't Aang.'_ There, she had acknowledged it. Aang wasn't just "The Avatar"...he was Aang, the one person who thought about her needs above all else. Even more than his own. He was not only willing to lay down his life for her, he was willing to give up his own happiness so that what she thought made her happy could come to pass...... Suddenly, Katara understood. There had always been someone who loved her more dearly than life itself, and she understood that what she thought was just a teenaged crush on Aang's part was really, truly love.

At the same time, Zuko felt shame like never before well up in his heart. Here he was, supposedly a leader who cared about others. The Fire Lord, the epitome of honor, and he had betrayed the one whom he considered as a brother. The one whom, through his unconditional love and acceptance of Zuko had helped bring about the change Iroh had hoped and prayed for.

As he thought about this, Zuko came to another realization as well. Aang was far more honorable than he was, than anyone he knew, except, perhaps, his uncle Iroh. No one else had ever displayed the honor which Aang had just now. Placing Katara and him above his own needs and desires. As he contemplated this, Zuko understood what he had to do. Turning to Katara, Sokka, and Toph, he told them, "We have to stop him. We can't allow him to do this. Katara, I am sorry. I have wronged you and I have wronged Aang. I felt an attraction to you, that is true. However, I knew, all of us except you, knew that Aang was hopelessly in love with you. In spite of that I still pursued you because I wanted you. However, while I want you, Aang needs you, and you need him." As he said this, he grabbed Katara's hand and began running after Aang, with Sokka and Toph following.

Moments later they came up to the stables where they saw a despondent figure entering. Zuko dropped Katara's hand and sprinted to Appa's stall, calling out to Aang who was airbending himself up onto Appa. Aang dropped off of Appa and gave Zuko an inquisitive look, albeit one with hurt and unshed tears gleaming in his eyes.

Falling to his knees, and extending his arms toward Aang in the traditional Fire Nation form of surrender and supplication, Zuko stated, with a quiver in his voice, "Aang, please forgive me. I have wronged you. Not only have I wronged you, but I have wronged Katara as well. I have dishonored myself and my people. Please forgive me. I knew that you cared for Katara, yet I pursued her in a romantic way, and for that I am humbly beseeching you to forgive me." As he said this last, Zuko couldn't hold it back anymore, but let out a sob, truly contrite for his betrayal.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph came into the stall in the middle of Zuko's plea. Katara's eyes began to glisten with tears as she heard Zuko's pronouncement. She looked up from Zuko to Aang, who had a surprised look on his face, mixed with his love for all of the people who were in front of him and the tears he had been holding back.

Katara suddenly realized that here were two boys (no, men) who loved her. One had loved her enough to let her go so that she might be happy. A happiness she now realized that would never have been full, as it would have been bought with betrayal of that same boy. The second boy had just now asked forgiveness and wanted to let go of her and his love for her, again, for her happiness and for his honor on behalf of the first boy.

As she watched this unfold, she realized that only through Aang's love for herself and Zuko had both she and Zuko finally been shown what true love was. It wasn't about possessing someone. It wasn't about receiving a prize because Zuko had done the right thing. It was loving someone enough to seek their happiness at the expense of his own. Zuko's love was tinged with his "honor", and all his decisions would be. Aang's love was not tinged with anything, except love itself. In that instant, all the things that Katara had always thought about, pondered and wondered about began to become crystal clear.

Zuko stood and took her hand and Aang's hand, placing them together, saying, "You two are meant for each other. I only hope that one day I, too, can find the kind of love you have shown us today, Aang."

Saying that, he turned and began to leave the stable, stopping as Sokka and Toph both took him into a very heartfelt hug. "Way to go, Sparky", whispered Toph, while Sokka simply told him that he WAS a brother and would always be welcomed in Sokka's home, anytime.

Before he got out the door, though, he was crushed by two more bodies grabbing him into a strong hug. Katara's whispered "thank you" and Aang's tearful embrace and words of friendship, thanks, and brotherhood ringing in his ears brought him to a standstill, until one tear finally burst the dam, and Zuko cried.

xxxxxxoooooOOOoooooxxxxxx

A/N: Just a short note...This is my first story, and I want to thank Lioness for her help and suggestions. She is one of my favorite authors, and I hope y'all stop by her site and check out some of her stories.

Please, read and review. Be gentle, this is my first story.

Oh, yes, I restate the usual disclaimer....Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me. I don't have the ability to write such a great story. Wish I did. It belongs to Mike and Bryan, who, as we all know DO have the talent to write such a great story.


End file.
